


Observations and Revelations

by trancer



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: Samantha's one night stand leads to some unexpected results.





	Observations and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Observations and Revelations

### Observations and Revelations

#### by trancer

Title: Observations and Revelations  
Author: trancer, Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Dana Scully/Samantha Carter  
Series: X-Files, Stargate crossover  
Archive: Sure, just let me where it's going. Disclaimers: "The X-Files" and all characters are owned by 1013 Productions and FOX. Stargate SG-1 is owned by Gekko Productions and MGM. I don't own'em. Just borrowing them and returning for later, albeit with smiles on their faces.  
Notes: This is a continuation of the story "No Boys Allowed". While still in the smut-fic category, there's a little bit of plot sprinkled on top. Summary: Samantha's one night stand leads to some unexpected results.   
  


* * *

"Observations and Revelations" 

Janet strode calmly and quietly through Samantha's house. She'd done this quite often since befriending the Major. During log gate missions, Janet would come over to water the plants, check the mail, make sure the place was secure. 

To be honest, she enjoyed these little jaunts into Sam's private life. The Major's home was immaculate and tidy, a representation of the Major herself. But not cold in an overly efficient way. The place filled Janet with a sense of security and warmth. A place, that while not a replacement for Samantha, filled the void in her absence. 

Sam had a tendency to be rather tight-lipped when it came to her personal and private life. While she would often lend an ear to Janet as the doctor prattled on about her past. Janet would often have to poke and prod the Major for even the tiniest slivers of information about herself, and that was usually after they'd consumed a few beers in the process. 

Walking through Sam's home was like peering through a window into her soul. 

Shelves were lined, overflowing, with books, most on the most academic of subjects math, physics, military history. There was also a multitude of fictional books lying about the Major's shelves, the majority science fiction. 

During one of her house sitting visits, Janet sat on Sam's couch reading the dog-eared copy of "Flowers for Algernon" left on the coffee table. Immersing herself in the journey of Charlie Gordon, she didn't notice the photo used as a book marker until it had fallen from the pages into her lap. Janet picked up the photo. It was of Sam, taken back when she was probably in college, smiling towards the camera. A woman stood beside her, arms wrapped around Sam's neck. Dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders, creamy honey colored skin, and a pair of turquoise eyes that even in a two dimensional photo seemed to shimmer with light. 

Janet turned the photo reading the inscription on the back. 

"To Sam, My first, my last, my everything. Love, your Algernon, Melissa." 

There was no mistaking the intent of the message or what it meant. Janet suddenly and without question knew who and what Sam was. She liked to consider herself a liberal minded person, falling back on the old adage of 'I have friends who are gay'. She wanted to believe that this parcel of knowledge changed nothing about her feelings towards the Major. But, truth of the matter, it did change. One of Johari's windows, at first hidden, revealed a part of Sam that changed Janet's entire perception of the woman. 

She'd felt a slight resentment towards the Major at first. They were best friends. It hurt Janet on some level that Sam felt that she couldn't be honest with her. 

Just as quickly as those feelings of anger and resentment came to her, they were quickly with replaced with empathy and sadness. Janet realized that she and Sam didn't work in some private company, or government service. They worked for the United States military. A branch of government that enacted the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy and thought that was good enough. 

She tucked the photo back into the book. While Janet didn't like the fact that Sam had kept this secret from her. She accepted it. Janet knew that when the time was right, Sam would tell her. And Janet would be there for her. 

Janet busied herself with watering the many plants when the doorbell rang. Putting down the water can, Janet brushed herself off before answering the door. 

"Can I help you?" She stated to the woman at the door. Red hair, eyes hidden behind a pair of sports sunglasses. She was dress in an Aran sweater, jeans and boots. 

"Hi, is this Samantha Carter's home?" The woman asked. 

"Yes." Nothing about the woman seemed overtly suspicious, yet something about her set the doctor on edge. 

"Great." My name's Dana Scully. I met Sam in Boston." Dana ran a nervous hand through her hair. "She said the next time I was in the area to look her up. So, here I am. Do you know when she'll return." 

"No." Janet lied. She knew SG-1 would return tomorrow morning. She also remembered, in detail, Sam's accounts of her trip to Boston. At no point did she ever mention a woman named Dana Scully. Although Dana appeared to know Sam on some intimate level, she didn't call her Dr. Carter, or Major, but Sam. A nickname Sam didn't let people use unless they were on a familiar level. 

"Okay." Dana reached into her pocket pulling out a business card. "This is my card. The numbers on the back are my brother's where I'm staying and my cell phone. If you could pass that to Sam the next time you see her." 

"I'll see what I can do." Janet stated icily, flipping the card in her fingers perusing the numbers. "A federal agent." 

"Not when I'm on vacation." Dana laughed. Janet, on the other hand, did not. Taking the hint, Dana scooted off the porch. "If you see her, just pass that on." 

Janet closed the door watching the agent as she left. Sighing heavily wondering what on earth had exactly gotten into her, Janet tucked the card into her pocket.   
  


* * *

SG-1 returned as scheduled. The unit spent the majority of the day in debriefing, a task none of them wanted to do. All with the exception of Teal 'c. If the Jaffa did mind, it certainly didn't show. 

Sam spent the rest of the afternoon doing file work, reports. On some level, she knew she was stalling. She knew that she'd have to go to Medical for her post-jump physical, per standard operating procedure. But, she also wanted to spend some time with the doctor alone. Something she couldn't do in a room filled with Daniel and O'Neill. 

She passed through the double doors. Spotting Janet talking to a co-worker, Sam walked over approaching the woman. 

"Janet." 

"Major Carter." Janet icily fired back. "You're late." 

"Yeah, I know." Sam apologized following Janet into the examination room. "I had some last minute things to take care of." 

Sam hopped onto an examination table, lying back as Janet scooted a chair towards the table. Janet saw the bandage wrapped around Carter's hand. 

"What's that?" 

"This?" Sam raised her bandaged hand. "It's nothing. Just a minor scrape." 

"Major, you know the risks associated with off-world injuries. You should come to Medical immediately." 

"Aw, you know me. Physician heal thy self." 

"It must be a military thing." Janet muttered. "Keeping secrets." 

"Janet?" Sam asked, taken aback by the doctor's frigid demeanor. 

"Look at this bandage. I'm going to tell Gen. Hammond it's time for a refresher course on field dressings." Janet pulled the medical tray over gathering her instruments. "I've seen Reese's monkeys that could do a better job." 

"Thanks." Sam dipped her head towards Janet, trying to make eye contact. The doctor deliberately ignored her attempts. "Janet, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, fine." She sighed. She dipped a large cottonball into a bottle of disinfectant, applying the swab generously onto Sam's wound. The Major sucked in her breath at the contact. "Someone came by to see you while you were gone." 

"Really? Who?" 

"She said her name was Dana Scully, a federal agent." Janet could feel Sam perking up at this new bit of information. "She claimed you two met in Boston." 

"Oh yeah, I remember her." Sam exhaled. Probably a little more intensively than she intended. The doctor cocked an eyebrow at her comment. 

Janet reached into her pocket, pulling out the business card. She handed it to Sam. "She left this for you." 

"Thanks." Sam flipped the card in her fingers. 

"There, your bandage is done, no thanks to you. It should be fine but if you have any problems come immediately to Medical. No healing yourself." Janet rose from her seat. 

"Wait, what about my physical?" 

"I'm going to send Franklin in. She can take care of that." 

Sam looked at her friend, concern etching her face. "Janet, is everything all right?" 

"Yes." She sighed heavily. "It's been a long day and I'm tired." She walked towards the door, tucking her hands into her pockets. 

"See you tomorrow." Sam called out to the woman, the sentence coming across her lips more as a question than a statement. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."   
  


* * *

Dana Scully slumped onto her brother's couch, remote in one hand, wineglass in the other. Her brother, Charles, and his wife had left for the evening to go to dinner. Dana took the opportunity to enjoy the solitude. She was going to be in Colorado for two weeks. There would be plenty of time to catch up on 'old times'. She flipped through the channels, the first thought occurring to her was what type of porn would Mulder watch if he were here. She smiled, then remembered she was on vacation. Thoughts of Mulder always led to thoughts of work, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

She could hear her cell phone ringing in her jacket pocket. Annoyed, Dana reached over answering her cell. 

"Scully." She stated dryly into the phone. 

"Whoa, so serious. For a second there, I almost saluted." A familiar voice spoke into her ear. 

"Sam." 

"Heard you were looking for me." 

"Maybe," Dana teased, "You did say if I ever was in Colorado." 

"Does this mean that Dana can come out and play?" 

"I think so. Mommy and Daddy aren't home. I can probably sneak out for a couple hours." 

"Good. And bring your jacket, 'cuz that sweater's not going to cut it." 

"Where are you?" 

"Look out your window." 

Dana walked to the front window, peering through the curtains. Sam waved to her from the edge of the driveway. 

"Should I even ask how you found out where I'm staying." 

"In the words of Xena Warrior Princess, I have many skills." 

Dana grabbed her sheepskin coat as she headed out the door. Sam leaned against a red motorcycle, dressed in a leather jacket, matching leather chaps over faded blue jeans, a casual contrast to the studious attire Sam wore the last time the two met. 

As Dana approached, Sam tossed her a helmet. "Nice. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to impress me." 

"Nah, if I was trying to impress you I would have brought the Harley." Sam joked, slinging a leg over the machine. 

"You sure your chaperone approves?" Scully joined Sam on the bike, sliding behind the woman. 

"Who, Janet? She's just a friend." 

"Uh-huh, could have fooled me." 

"Trust me." Samantha gunned the engine. "There's nothing going on between us." 

Dana decided to let the subject drop. Actually, she had no choice. Samantha gunned the throttle sending the bike zooming forward, forcing Dana to focus all her attentions onto not falling off. 

__

Janet leaned back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose. She'd spent the last hours typing on her computer. Now the words blurred together and pierced her skull with a dull knife pain with every keystroke. 

Stress went hand and hand with her occupation. Janet knew her headache didn' t come from any job related events. This headache was caused by Janet's own actions. As the day wore on, she'd slowly realized just how insane she'd been acting. So Sam had kept a part of her Boston trip to herself. So that same woman with whom Sam had become acquainted with came to visit the Major. That was no excuse for Janet's behavior. It certainly wasn't an excuse for Janet to act like such a 

"Bitch." The doctor muttered to herself. This didn't make sense. Janet collapsed her face into her hands. She couldn't get a grip on the emotions rippling through her body. Rather than mulling over the situation Janet chalked it all up to her being overly protective of the Major, and not in a good way. That was the only answer. 

Janet picked up the phone dialing quickly. 

"Hello, this Dr. Frasier. I need to speak to Major Carter." 

"I'm sorry ma'am," The voice on the other end apologized, "But the Major's already left for the day. Said something about taking some much needed down time." 

"Okay, thank you." Janet set down the receiver, leaning back in her chair. "Damn." 

She just couldn't leave it at that. Janet needed to explain herself to the Major, and to apologize. She stood up from her desk gathering her things. In Janet's mind, there was only one thing left to do, only one thing should could do find Samantha Carter. 

Dana marveled at the scenic wonders of Colorado as they zipped past. Samantha took her on a back woods journey picking roads that were flat and showed off the scenic beauty. Plus, this route allowed Sam to take her motorcycle at break neck speeds without fear of getting pulled over. 

They'd almost come full circle, Sam taking a shortcut back to her house. As their speed descended, Dana could release her death grip on Sam's torso. It had been years since Dana had ridden on a motorcycle. A situation quite similar to her present one, a beautiful woman, scenic back country and several hundred horse power thundering between her legs. 

As the miles stretched on, Dana became more comfortable riding the machine. 

And bolder in her ability to express herself. Her fingers had grown cold from the wind blasting on them. She'd tucked her hands in the pockets of Sam 's jacket. Now, the jacket seemed a bulky barrier between her warmed fingers and Sam's skin. Dana pulled her hands from Sam's pockets, guiding them under the hem of her jacket. Fingers moving gracefully under the t-shirt until they reached their desired location. Dana could feel Sam moan as she gently touched her stomach, muscles twitching to her touch. 

Braving the cold, a hand slipped out from the warmth of Sam's jacket taking a journey across the woman's thigh. Dana felt the slick smoothness of Sam's leather chaps, teasing along the edge where leather met denim. Her fingers gliding ever so slowly upward, until her entire hand cupped the Major's crotch. Dana could feel Samantha shift uncomfortably, her fingers having the desired effect. She felt the bike jolt forward Sam pressing the throttle, breaking the speed limit. Dana wasn't done, sliding her fingers between seat and crotch, wiggling them playfully, her other hand tracing light circles across Sam's stomach. 

The bike lurched to a halt as they entered Sam's driveway. Sam hopped hurriedly from her bike peeling off her helmet as she did. Breathless and panting, she watched as Dana pulled off her helmet. 

"You." Sam huffed. 

"Me." Dana answered as she set her helmet on the bike. 

Sam leaned in, dropping her shoulder to Dana's midsection. Hefting the woman over her shoulder into a fireman's carry, Sam ran to her front door. She fumbled with her keys unlocking the door, proceeding to kick it shut as they entered the house. She dropped Dana onto her feet, grabbing Dana by the collar of her jacket. 

"You are a bad girl, Dana." She planted a kiss hungrily onto Dana's lips. "And you know what we do to bad girls." 

They push-pulled each other deeper into the living, connected at the lips, Sam gruffly peeling off Dana's clothes. Dana backed into the couch letting gravity take over as she flopped onto the cushions. Sam kneeled on the floor between Dana's legs, pulling off the agents shoes then reached up to work on her zipper. 

"Rub your breasts for me." Dana complied kneading her breasts for Sam, fingers teasing her erect nipples. Sam licked her lips as she leaned in for a taste, Dana moaning as she felt the slick wetness of Sam's tongue on her nipple. 

Dana raised her hips slightly as Sam pulled the agent out of her jeans tossing them across the room. Pulling her mouth off Dana's breasts, Sam slid lower, arms tossing Dana's thighs over her shoulders. 

Dana gasped loudly as Sam plunged her tongue deep into her center. Hungrily, Sam licked and probed the sensitive walls of Dana's core. Arching her back, Dana thrust herself onto Sam offering herself to the woman. And Sam complied, feasting upon the redhead, a starving penitent offered food as salvation. Dana could feel her orgasm building as Sam replaced her tongue with her fingers and moved her mouth to Dana's sensitive nub. Sam moaned into her, the vibrations sending ripples of electricity across Dana's skin. 

Dana's hands moved to back of the couch, gripping the material. She felt her body tensing, the coil deep within her body pulling taut aching for release. Sam, sensing Dana's need, increased her pace their bodies dancing as one. 

A low and guttural cry escaped Dana's throat as her body convulsed. Sam continuing until she felt the slight fingers in her hair begging for reprieve. But Sam wasn't done, hadn't had her fill of the woman before her. 

She kissed her way up Dana's body, taking her time. Kissing and licking every inch of skin that lay out before her. Mouths connecting their tongues danced until Dana pulled away gasping for air. 

"And you said I was the bad girl." Dana teased, trailing a finger across Sam 's chin. 

Sam leaned back on her knees, her hands moving towards the zipper of her jacket. While Dana sat before her completely naked, Sam had yet to lose a single article of clothing. She shrugged out her leather jacket, Dana's eyes watching her hungrily. Just as her fingers reached the edge of her t-shirt, Dana reached forward stopping Sam's motions. 

"No." She stated as her hands moved over the front of Sam's shirt. "I like the way you look in it." 

The two connected for another kiss. Sam wrapped Dana's legs around her waist lifting the woman up as she stood to her feet. Dana's arms found their way around Sam's shoulders holding onto her as they kissed, Sam taking the two up the stairs towards the bedroom. 

The two fell onto the bed, Dana rolling on top of Sam, pinning her to the bed. She grabbed Sam by the wrists pushing her arms up. Sam took the hint wrapping her hands around the bars over her head. Dana's hand began an exploration of Samantha's body. Feeling the curves of her breasts, the smooth lines of her abdominal muscles, she slowly descended until she felt the smooth leather of Samantha's chaps. 

Sam watched through half-lidded eyes, desire burning through her as Dana playfully teased her. She moaned deeply as she felt Dana's mouth on her nipple. Dana sucking and teasing the erect nub, tonguing it through the course material of Sam's t-shirt. A hand glided across the surface of Sam's inner thigh, flesh covered in a combination of denim and leather. Sam wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her body arched convulsively as she felt Dana's hand cupping her crotch, giving her a playful squeeze. 

"Oh Dana." Sam hissed through gritted teeth. Dana looked up at Sam, moving to her other breast tongue circling around her erect nipple. 

"Tell me what you want." 

"Dana." Sam groaned. 

"Is this what you want?" She began rubbing her hand over Sam's crotch, increasing the pressure. Sam moved into Dana's touch, grinding her hips thrusting her body at the contact. 

Sam moaned as Dana removed her hand. She then felt those same fingers expertly opening the clasp on her chaps, then moving to her jeans. Sam never thought the sound of metal unzipping could sound so sweet. She could feel her body tingling in anticipation, her palms sweating as she tightly gripped the bars. Dana's hands moved to Sam's tee pushing the material up, bunching under her shoulders to expose Sam's breasts. That wondrous mouth of Dana's again on her nipple as her hand descended Sam's stomach. Sam spread her legs wider, giving those fingers access as they slid between skin and denim, sliding ever lower, past the course curls until they reached the slick wetness of Sam's saturated core. 

Dana groaned into Sam's breast, suckling harder as she expertly maneuvered her fingers. Gliding across the sensitive skin, she thrust her hand to the rhythm of Sam's hips. Sam in between ragged breaths moaned loudly, sensing the tension mounting in her body.   
  


* * *

Janet knocked on Sam's front door. After receiving no answer, she knocked again, this time a little louder. She knew the Major was home. The motorcycle parked half askew in the front driveway was a big clue. Sam rarely left her bikes outside, something about keeping them in pristine condition. She pulled the spare keys from her purse, pausing slightly as the door rather than being locked and closed pushed open at Janet's contact. 

Concern rising, Janet cautiously entered the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the scattering of clothes strewn across the living room floor. Janet chalked that up to Sam's habit of needing to shower after a long ride, something she'd seen the Major do on several occasions. 

After a cursory check of the kitchen and study, Janet thought she heard muffled sounds coming from upstairs. 

"Sam?" Janet spoke to the ceiling knowing the Major probably couldn't hear her. She made her way towards the stairs, uncomfortable with the idea of sneaking up on Sam but felt it necessary in case the woman truly did need help. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, the muffled noises became indistinctly louder. Janet heard a cry. Definitely a woman. Then another more animated cry. Definitely Sam. Janet rushed towards the door, flinging it open. 

"Sam!" Janet stopped in her tracks. Her eyes caught the sight of Sam fully clothed, a woman on top of her, sans clothes, her hands down Sam's Jeans. "Oh." 

"Oh boy." Dana groaned suddenly feeling the need to cover herself. Sam snapped to her senses. Eyes opening to see Janet staring down at her in horror. 

"Janet!" 

She watched the woman as Janet quickly turned on her heel exiting down the hallway. Sam hopped off the bed zipping her fly. She headed for the door then stopped in her tracks. Sam turned towards Dana an apologetic look on her face. 

"Go after her." Dana encouraged. Sam nodded in compliance before bounding out the door and down the hall. Dana gasped loudly flopping back onto the bed. "Nope, there's absolutely nothing going on with those two." 

Samantha caught up with Janet just as the woman reached her car. 

"Janet wait." 

"I'm sorry. I should have called." 

"Or at least knocked." 

"I did knock, you weren't exactly listening." Janet huffed. 

"Look this is a really bad time." Sam whispered not wanting to cause a scene. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence by saying it's not what it looks like." 

"Sam, it's none of my business." 

"But you're my friend. Can't we at least talk about it." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "What about tomorrow? We're still on for dinner, right?" 

"No." Janet stated flatly. 

"What?" 

"I don't think you should come over. I don't want Cassie to pick up on this." 

"What?" Sam could feel her blood boiling. "Fine. Just leave." 

"Sam, I didn't.." 

"You know," Sam cut her off, not waiting for the rest, "I took you for a lot of things but I never figured you for a bigot. Goodbye Janet." 

With that Sam turned on her heel and headed back towards the house. Janet watched her enter the house. Her heart screamed at her to go after the woman, to explain what she meant. Her head throwing in its own arguments, getting the better of her heart. Janet sighed heavily deciding which voice to listen to, stepping into her car and shutting the door.   
  


* * *

Dana listened as Sam reentered the house. Minutes later, she watched as Sam entered the bedroom, beer in hand. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, her back to the redhead. 

"Sorry about that." She apologized. 

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" 

"Me?" Sam turned towards Dana, flabbergasted. "She thinks I'm a monster or something. She won't even let me see Cassie." 

Dana scooted out from under the covers. Sliding behind Sam, she wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist resting her head on a shoulder. "You have to admit, that must have been quite a shock." 

" _She_ was shocked? What about me? I was in the middle of one of the best orgasms of my life when she barged in here. Besides, that's no excuse." 

"No, it's not." Dana took Sam's beer taking a long pull before handing back to the woman. "But don't you think calling her a bigot was a little excessive." 

"Oh yeah, and what would you call her?" 

"Jealous." 

"Janet? No way. I told you, she's not like that. There's nothing going on between us." She could hear Dana chuckling softly in her ear. 

"C'mon Sam, I know military intelligence is an oxymoron but even you can't be that dense." Dana released her hold on Sam's waist pushing her self back onto the bed. Lying on her side, Dana stretched herself out, patting the empty space beside her. Sam, a soft smile crossing her lips, placed her empty on the floor crawling across the mattress to join her. Sam laid on her back as Dana snuggled beside her, her hand crawling inside Sam's tee to draw lazy circles on her stomach. 

They lay like that for several moments; each caught in their own thoughts. Dana propped her head up on her hand, looking down at Sam. 

"Tell me something, how long have you two been friends?" 

"A couple years." Seeing where the conversation was heading Sam cocked an eyebrow towards Dana. "I told you." 

"Yes, I know. There's nothing going on between you two. So, humor me for a bit. Okay, you're friends, close friends. I take it you two work within close proximity to each other." 

"We work together on assignments a lot. Nothing special." 

"How many other women are there where you work?" 

"Not many. I could count them on both hands and still have fingers left." 

"And how many work as closely as you do with Janet?" 

Sam thought about the question. While there were women in the SG facility, they were mostly foot soldiers. None, with the exception of Sam and Janet were scientists. And none worked with Janet on a daily basis. 

"Just as I thought." Dana finished Sam's thought for her. 

"But that doesn't prove anything." 

"Okay then. Have you ever seen Janet react like this whenever you're working with a man?" 

"Yeah, but I work with guys all the time." 

"But none of them are competition. Look at it this way. You two have been dancing around each other for years, courting at a snail's pace. Suddenly, another woman enters the picture and that fragile little dance you two have been doing is threatened." 

"That's a beautiful little theory you have going there Dana. Except you're forgetting one tiny little thing. I've never told Janet I'm gay." 

Dana snorted at the last comment. "Oh please, she's been house sitting for you for years. I found your vibrator when I was looking for a goddamned t-shirt. Sure, on the surface, your place might scream 'completely heterosexual woman living here' but you wouldn't have to scratch too far underneath the surface to find the real Samantha Carter living here." 

Sam mulled the thought in her head. While she wasn't particularly overt in her home regarding her sexuality, it was like Dana said. She wasn't exactly trying to hide it either. This was her home, and if she couldn't be out here there wasn't any point in calling it home. 

She thought about all the little things lying about her house. The magazine subscriptions that she kept in the rack by her desk. The collection of lesbian movies scattered randomly in her videotape library. The feminist literature. The photo books filled with pictures of her ex, and the all women vacations. 

Then there was "Flowers for Algernon". Sam remembered finding the book on the coffee table. She knew the book backwards and forwards. Yet, she thought nothing of finding the picture of she and her ex several chapters away from where she'd left it. 

"Face it Sam, she knows. Women know when they're being courted. How many guys have tried it with you? You either turn them down, ignore them or reciprocate. She might not have her feelings tied up in a little bow. But they are there." 

"Maybe your right, maybe Janet does have feelings for me. But there's also something else?" 

"What?" 

"Us." Sam watched Dana as she contemplated the question. "If Janet is going by her intuitive sense and thinks of you as competition, there must be some truth to it, right?" 

Dana pursed her lips, contemplating the question. Sam watched her as she pondered. 

"Do you think you could love me?" The question was meant to be internal, something Sam could ponder when things were less tense. Yet, there they were, coming out of her mouth. 

Dana exhaled softly. She brought her hand up to Sam's face, gently caressing it. "It would be so easy, loving you. And we'd be great together, we really would. But there would be those moments. Moments like these where I'd look into your eyes, or you'd look into mine and we'd both think 'she's not the one'. I don't know if I could live my life knowing that I was second best, you know." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam turned onto her side, facing Dana. "You know what attracted me to you? That moment when you came up to the bar. I saw your face. You had this sadness in your eyes. I thought 'God, she's so beautiful. What I wouldn't give to take that sadness away. Even for a moment.'" 

"You do, you know, take my sadness away." Dana smiled softly at her. They drew each other in, lips connecting as they kissed tenderly, replacing the hunger and fierceness of before. As they parted, Sam rolled Dana onto her back looking down at the redhead. 

"Who is she?" 

"A mistake." Dana sighed solemnly. "She loved me with everything she had. Rather than accepting it, I ran. As far as possible." 

"Do you think you'll try again?" 

"I don't know. That was years ago. Everything's so different now." 

"I'll make a deal with you. I give it a go with Janet, but only if you try to make it work on your end. Okay?" 

"All right." Dana smiled, pulling into Sam's embrace. "It's a deal." 

Sam smiled deeply, leaning in for another kiss. "Only, you know, later. I was in the middle of one of the world's best orgasms. I'd at least like to think that we'd get to finish it." 

"You're right. I'd hate to leave here thinking it was one of and not the bes t." 

Sam laughed warmly tickling Dana as the woman pulled the covers over the both of them. 

Finis 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to trancer


End file.
